joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sans2345 (Recreation)
|-|Main Theme= |-|Battle (Passive)= |-|Battle (Neutral)= |-|Battle (True Pacifist)= |-|Battle (Phase 1)= |-|Battle (Phase 2)= |-|Battle (Phase 3)= |-|Battle (Final Phase)= |-|DETERMINATION= |-|SAVE THE WORLD= |-|R̶̢̨̞͇̯̱̞͍̲̼͝Ă̶̺̖̤̼̂͐̾͌̾͑͑̀̕̕̕G̴̡̲͔̻̱̤̜͇̞̟̦͕̖͗̂̀̃͐̆̀́̇E̷̢͔̳͇͕͍̯͚̞̤͎̿̓͐̏͐̏̓͛̆̊͑̒̚͜͝= Summary Sans2345 is a user who came on july 31, 2017, he has met many users since his arrival like Alexcar3000, Christian Higdon, IAmTheBreadMan32, DestructionDemon, MaxwelFISH, and many other users on this wiki. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-A '''| '''High 6-A | 2-C | 2-A | 5-A Name: 'Sans2345 '''Origin: '''Joke Battle Wiki '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''User '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Somewhat Fast At Running | Superhuman Physical Characteristics,Soul Manipulation,Bone Manipulation,Reality Warping,Gravity Manipulation,Teleportation,Determination,KARMA,Regeneration,Time Manipulation,Space Manipulation,Transformation,Meme Manipulation,Immune To Lightning,Immune To Soul Manipulation,Immune To Gaster Blasters,Immune To Mind Control,Immune To Fire,Immune To KARMA,Star Blazing,Hyper Goner,Magic,Thunder Manipulation,Chaos Saber,Timeline Erasure,Internet Warping,Superhuman Speed,Fourth Wall Breaking,Rocket Manipulation,Adapt Manipulation (Seems to have some Powers Of SCP-682 And Can Adapt To Anything), Berserk Mode (Gets into a rage when offended by someone), Rage Power (Gets more angry and more powerful for each insult someone says to him), Roast Manipulation, Thread Manipulation, Meme Creation, Sans Manipulation '''Attack Potency: Wall Level '(Pushed one of his friends a few feet away in gym) 'Small Building Level+ '(Comparable to other users) 'Large Continent Level '(Comparable to IAmTheBreadMan32 during their fight with each which ended up being inconclusive) 'Multi-Universe Level '(Was comparable to DestructionDemon) 'Multiverse Level+ '(Was able to compare and even harm DestructionDemon) 'Planet Level '(His match was inconclusive with IAmTheBreadMan32) '''Speed: Immeasurable+ (Faster than Sonic Or The Flash) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class '''likely '''Small Building Class+ '''likely '''Large Continent Class possibly Multi-Universe Class '''likely '''Planet Class Durability: Wall Level '''likely '''Small Building Level+ '''likely '''Large Continent Level '''possibly '''Multi-Universe Level '''likely '''Planet Level Stamina: Very high (Can fight forever but gets tired when he fights for a long time) Range: '''Extended melee range '''Standard Equipment: '''Gaster Blasters, Bones '''Intelligence: '''Genius '''Weaknesses: None notable (The Undertale AU character pages is the only thing that keeps him alive) Key: Real Life '''| '''Internet Notable Attacks/Techniques: * AU Summon:'Sans Can Summon Other Sans From Other AUS To Help Him In Battle * '''Adapt:'Sans Can Adapt To Anything He Is Put Into Just Like SCP-682 * '''Soul Manipulation: Blue Mode: Similar to his brother, Sans turns his opponent's soul blue, giving it "gravity" (It is unclear if this is gravity or simply a 'directional force') and allowing him to easier hit his foes. However, Sans appears to have a far greater mastery of this ability than Papyrus, allowing him to effortlessly fling his foe around by manipulating their soul, or effectively 'changing gravity' and forcing them to the walls, ceiling. He was capable of using this ability to bypass the resistance of a multiversal being (Frisk/Chara) and damage them by sheer force of throwing their soul against the walls, however this accelerated how quickly he tired out during the fight. * Bone Attacks: Sans will send a massive amount of bones at his opponent, forcing them to think on their feet in order to dodge all of them. He will mix up his style, forcing his foes to jump through small gaps between bones, over pits full of dozens of bones, or even to rush along platforms so that they don't fall into a deadly trap composed of dozens upon dozens of bones. Sans will often throw in blue bones, which while they cannot be dodged, will only hurt his opponent if they attempt to move. While his attacks only do a single point of damage, this allows Sans to bypass the player's invincibility frames, essentially meaning he can not only damage any opponent regardless of their defense, but he does a single point of damage per frame (equal to 40 damage per second). He is also able to use his bones to attack the metafighting of his enemies, placing them over the various 'battle commands' and even the aiming meter. It is unclear how this would translate in an actual fight. Furthermore, upon accepting Sans' offer to spare you, he offers a hug. If you accept this hug, he creates an inescapable bone prison around it that never ends until their soul is destroyed. This technique is a guaranteed kill, but can only be done if his opponent's guard is down, though it doesn't necessarily need to be for long. * KARMA: Whatever is struck by one of Sans' attacks. It essentially functions as poison damage for one's soul. * Gasterblasters: Strange devices in the shape of a skull which fire powerful lasers from their maws. Like Sans' bones, Gasterblasters will often be used in numbers and deal KR damage. * Teleportation: While Sans is unable to reset the universe in the manner of someone such as Frisk or Flowey, he has shown to have incredibly potent spatial manipulation, allowing him to teleport not only himself, but objects and other people, as well. During battle, Sans will often teleport his opponent, himself, and his attacks, not only moving himself out of harms way, but moving his foe straight into a new attack. He has also shown the ability to "reset" an individual to their previous position. ** Hyper Goner: The strongest attack Sans uses while still only toying with Frisk. He transforms into an enormous, frightening goat skull before devouring the entire timeline. * Star Blazing: Sans drops a hail of colossal stars onto his foe, which explode into even more stars, scattering in all directions. He finishes the attack with the largest star of all, which splits into a dense ring of stars and spirals out in all directions. * Shocker Breaker: Sans calls down bolts of transdimensional lightning to scour the area. * Shocker Breaker II: A faster, stronger Shocker Breaker which covers more ground and is more difficult to avoid. * AU Transformation:'Sans Has The Power To Transform To Similar AU Sans * '''Mega Blaster:'A Huge Version Of The Normal Gaster Blaster Except Its A Giant Gaster Blaster Like Creature That Follows Him Around And The Gaster Blaster Like Creatures Attack Is Increased A Lot * 'Memes:'Sans Manipulates Many Memes * 'Rocket Launcher:'Sans Has Some Rocket Launchers He Uses But Its Kind Of A Last Resort Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: DestructionDemon (Hello Darkness My Old Friend....) Inconclusive Matches: IAmTheBreadMan32 (It Ended As A Tie Because Neither Of Sans Nor Bread Could Win) Category:Sans Category:Sans2345 Category:Characters Category:Joke Battles Wiki Category:Teleportation Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time-Space Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 9 Category:Sans2345 Pages Category:Glass Canon Category:Tier 5 Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Rage Users Category:Berserkers Category:Lazy Characters Category:Memes Category:Users Category:Speedsters Category:Roasters Category:Justice Category:W.I.P Category:Cool Category:Too cool Category:So cool Category:For cool Category:Cooler Users Category:Badasses Category:Badass Category:Ultimate Badasses Category:Edgelords Category:Real Life